Dauntless
by Clair Lawson
Summary: The love, life, and death of a beloved newsie. Can anyone recover?
1. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. :)**

* * *

Jack Kelly looked down to where the broken body lay. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears, but they streamed down his face defiantly. Words echoed in his ears. Memories of the boy who lay dead at his feet. _I don't know how you did it, my friend_, Jack thought. _You went on living like everything was perfect. I never realized how difficult your life must have been. After all those years that I knew you..._ His thoughts trailed off. _I'm sorry I failed you._

He opened his eyes and knelt down beside the boy. The face that looked up at him seemed peaceful. Free from that anguish and sorrow that had riddled his short life. Jack began to pick up the body but stopped suddenly and set him gently back on the ground. The grief hit him and Jack collapsed as the friendly voice came back to him.

"I don't want nobody carrying me. Not ever. Do you hear?"

The voice was so clear that Jack looked around for his friend. But all that was left of Crutchy was the shell of a man and a broken crutch. Though the tears were still flooding down his face, Jack forced himself to sit back up. He reached over the body and grabbed the lifeless piece of wood that had carried his friend for so many years. It was whole only hours ago. Whole and alive, as the boy it served once was. Had it only been a day? Jack's mind was reeling. Only one day, and yet it had ruined his life and ended another.

Only twenty-four hours had passed since Jack had woken up in the chilled morning air at the Newsboy Lodging House and started what seemed to be an average day.


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. :)**

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed onto Crutchy's face, warming it slowly. He pulled his thin blanket tight around his shoulders and kept his eyes shut for as long as he could, trying to hold on to his dream. It was one he had often. In it he was standing on a nameless street corner. Everything and everyone seemed to stand still for a few moments. Anticipation grew in his stomach. He felt that he was waiting for someone very important. A few more agonizing seconds passed. Suddenly a girl came flying around the corner. He knew that he had never seen her before but something about her seemed familiar. Her eyes darted around the street for a few minutes. She was breathing hard and sweat dripped from her curly blond hair and made rings around her hazel eyes. She looked rushed and worried. He wanted to help her but he couldn't bring himself to move. The girl's eyes kept searching the street until they met his. She gave him a slow smile and began to walk toward him. He felt his heart come up to his throat. His palms began to sweat. He took one step toward the girl and then, he woke up.

* * *

A shadow crossed Crutchy's face and he opened his eyes quickly. The warmth from the sun and his dream vanished. Skittery was standing beside his bed, wrestling with a pair of tangled suspenders. He let out a cry of frustration and tossed them on the ground.

"The perfect start to another lousy day." He muttered. Crutchy rolled his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Here Skitts," he said, "let me help you with those." He reached down and picked them up from off the floor. "Don't let this get you down, Skitts. It's going to be a beautiful day today. I can feel it." He started to work the knots out of the suspenders. Skittery shook his head.

"You're too happy for your own good, Crutchy." He said smiling.

"I try my best." Crutchy replied. They waited in silence for a few moments before the other newsies began their morning rituals. Soon the room was filled with noise. Racetrack was yelling at Snipeshooter who had taken his spot in front of the mirror. Mush and Blink were whistling a cheerful song and a dozen younger boys were fighting over a slingshot. The rest of the boys were scrambling to get ready. Only one boy remained in bed, Jack Kelly. Crutchy quickly untangled Skittery's suspenders and handed them back to their grateful owner. Then he grabbed his crutch and stood up slowly. He made his way to Jack's bed and cleared his throat.

"Time to get up, Jack." He said quietly. Jack groaned and rolled over. "Now I'm serious, Jack." He continued. "Kloppman was in here nearly 10 minutes ago and if you don't get up now, you'll never make it to work on time." Jack groaned again.

"I don't believe you." He said. "I didn't hear nothing." Itey laughed as he grabbed his hat from the bed beside Crutchy.

"That's because you sleep like a rock, Jack." He said. "I think you might have been up a little too late with Sarah last night."

"Mind your own business, Itey." Jack growled as he sat up, scratching his head. But Itey was already halfway across the room. Jack jumped off his bed and started walking to the sinks but Crutchy stopped him.

"Hey, Jack." He said softly. "My leg has been giving me a lot of trouble lately and I was wondering if you could sell with me. Just for today, of course. I would go by myself but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it back alone." Crutchy blushed. He had never been good at asking for help, even when he needed it. Jack stood silent for a few seconds. " I really can't do this alone." Crutchy said quickly. Jack smiled.

"No problem, Crutchy." He said. "How about you and me go try to sell out by 3rd street?" Crutchy let out a sigh.

"Thanks a bunch, Jack." He said. "You're a life saver." Jack laughed.

"Well, we better hurry up or we'll disappoint Weasel." He said. Crutchy smiled and they walked to the sinks together.


	3. Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. :)**

* * *

The sun glinted off of the glass windows and lit up the wide street. Crutchy stopped walking for a moment and gaped at the houses that surrounded him. Their clean white faces stared down at him and his dirty companion. Crutchy reached down with his hand full of papers and tried to straighten out his vest. Then he put on his biggest smile and started walking again. Each house was at least 6 feet away from its neighbor. The alleys were neat and empty. Even the air smelled fresher.

"You know, Cowboy." He said brightly. "One of these days I'm gonna make enough money to buy one of these houses. And once I do, I'm gonna get married, raise a family and die in it."

"That sounds nice, Crutchy." Jack said chuckling to himself.

"I'm serious Jack." Crutchy said. "I'm not living the rest of my life on the streets. Look at these houses. I bet only one family lives in that one. I bet all the kids are laughing and playing. I bet the mother and father feel safe and happy. I bet none of them have ever gone hungry before. This is what I want to give my kids, Jack. A safe place where they can grow, play and learn to make a difference in this world."

"Well you can keep that life Crutchy." Jack said. "But it's not for me. Every house looks exactly the same and they seem to press in around me until it's unbearable. There's just not enough space here. I want to be able to see for miles and miles." Jack lifted his arms and spun around once. His eyes grew distant and he stopped walking. He slowly lowered his arms. "That's why I'm going to Santa Fe." Crutchy looked up sharply. "Don't worry." Jack continued. "I won't leave today or tomorrow. I'll probably still be here next year. But as soon as I get enough money to buy a marriage license, I'm gonna ask Sarah to be my wife. Then we'll move out West and live off the land. And we won't have to answer to anyone 'cept ourselves. That's what real freedom is."

"That's a real nice dream, Cowboy." Crutchy said. "And I really hope you find what you're looking for."

"You too."

They started walking down the street, slower this time because Crutchy's leg had started to ache. Crutchy looked at the papers in his left hand and then up at the empty street.

"Want to go back, Cowboy?" He asked. "I don't think we'll find anyone here." Just before Jack could answer, someone ran around the street corner at full speed. Crutchy dropped his papers.

It was the girl from his dreams.

* * *

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter. (I know it's short) Please review. :) suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. :)**


End file.
